Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to paging channel prediction for Bluetooth paging procedure.
The Bluetooth® wireless communication standard is typically employed for exchanging communications between fixed or mobile Bluetooth-enabled devices over short distances. Bluetooth devices execute inquiry scan procedures to discover slave Bluetooth devices or to be discovered by a master Bluetooth device. After the discovery process, the Bluetooth devices execute a paging scan procedure to establish a Bluetooth connection for exchanging communications.